Custom Shop Vendors
See below for an expansive list of NPCs that sell custom items. We recommend checking here before buying anywhere else. Who knows what you may find! See Custom Crafter Key Items for how to obtain the crafting KIs on Era. Lower Jeuno Amalasanda, Tenshodo HQ * Bamboo Stick = 36 * Bast Parchment = 30 * Black Pepper = 52 * Buckweat Flour = 408 * Coriander = 317 * Holy Bazil = 700 * Ground Wasabi = 310 * Ururshi = 4085 * Turmeric = 140 * Toad Oil = 600 * Tama-Hagane = 7000 * Sticky Rice = 492 * Ginger = 300 * Bay Leaves = 300 * Koma = 2000 * Sairui-Ran = 40 * Kodoku = 40 * Jusatsu = 40 * Kaginawa = 40 * Shinobi-Tabi = 40 * Kurayami: Ni = 25,000 Akamafula, Tenshodo HQ * Pebble = 5 * Dart = 6 * Tathlum = 60 * Bronze Bullet = 10 * Silver Bullet = 60 * Cannon Shell = 100 * Bone Arrow = 4 * Iron Arrow = 8 * Silver Arrow = 18 * Fire Arrow = 30 * Ice Arrow = 30 * Lightning Arrow = 30 * Shuriken = 12 * Juji Shuriken = 90 * Manju Shuriken = 300 * Fuma Shurniken = 600 Liki Steligho, Tenshodo HQ * Tachi = 500 * Uchigatana = 900 * Nodachi = 2200 * Okanehira = 5000 * Kanesada = 5000 * Kotetsu = 5000 * Homura = 4000 * Halberd = 4000 * Odenta = 6000 * Mikazuki = 5000 * Kiku-Ichimonji = 6000 * Kamayari = 6000 * Dotanuki = 8000 * Zanbato = 7000 Stinknix * Teleport Ring: Dem = 50,000g * Teleport Ring: Mea = 50,000g * Teleport Ring: Holla = 50,000g * Teleport Ring: Yhoat = 50,000g * Teleport Ring: Vahzl = 50,000g * Teleport Ring: Altep = 50,000g * Warp Cudgel = 100,000g Creepstix * Scroll of Refresh = 100,000g * Scroll of Erase = 100,000g * Scroll of Ice Spikes = 50,000g * Scroll of Teleport: Altep = 100,000g * Scroll of Teleport: Vazhl = 100,000g * Scroll of Absorb-STR = 50,000g * Fire Spirit Pact = 50,000g * Sandstorm Schema = 50,000g * Scroll of Mage's Ballad II = 50,000g * Scroll of Phalanx = 100,000g Momiji, in front of fountain - (I-6) * Fire Bead = 25,000g * Ice Bead = 25,000g * Wind Bead = 25,000g * Earth Bead = 25,000g * Lightning Bead = 25,000g * Water Bead = 25,000g * Light Bead = 50,000g * Dark Bead = 50,000g Morefie, in "Gems by Kshama" shop * Boneworker's Belt = 50,000g * Bonecrafter's Ring = 50,000g * Protective Spectacles = 50,000g * Boneworker's Apron = 50,000g * Weaver's Belt = 50,000g * Magnifying Spectacles = 50,000g * Tailor's Ring = 50,000g * Weaver's Apron = 50,000g * Carpenter's Belt = 50,000g * Carpenter's Gloves = 50,000g * Carpenter's Ring = 50,000g * Carpenter's Apron = 50,000g * Culinarian's Belt = 50,000g * Chef's Hat = 50,000g * Chef's Ring = 50,000g * Culinarian's Apron = 50,000g Matoaka, in "Gems by Kshama" shop * Alchemist's Belt = 50,000g * Alchemist's Ring = 50,000g * Alchemist's Apron = 50,000g * Caduceus = 50,000g * Goldsmith's Belt = 50,000g * Goldsmith's Ring = 50,000g * Goldsmith's Apron = 50,000g * Shaded Spectacles = 50,000g * Tanner's Belt = 50,000g * Loyalty Ring +1 = 50,000g * Tanner's Ring = 50,000g * Tanner's Apron = 50,000g * Blacksmith's Belt = 50,000g * Smithy's Mitts = 50,000g * Smith's Ring = 50,000g * Blacksmith's Apron = 50,000g Runga-Kopunga, giant robot by Neptune's Spire door Also does augments. See Custom Augments page for more details. * "G" Egg = 166,666g * "V" Egg = 500,000g * "J" Egg = 500,000g * "H" Egg = 250,000g * "M" Egg = 350,000g * "S" Egg = 1,000,000g * "D" Egg = 10,000,000g Ru'Lude Gardens Crooked Arrow, Galka near Auction House * Antican Robe = 300 * Blk. Chc. Fltchg. = 1,300 * Parchment = 300 * Bundling Twine = 50 * Apple Pie = 500 * Rock Salt = 20 * Bast Parchment = 100 * Black Ink = 400 * Puk Fletching = 10 * Carbon Fiber = 450 * Imp. Brz. Piece = 200 * Tufa = 20,400 * Linen Thread = 300 * Buburimu Grape = 400 * Repose = 5,000 Guide Stones The guidestones in Upper, Lower, and Port Jeuno all sell the following items: * Apple Pie = 4,000g * Meat Mithkabob = 4,000g * Boiled Crab = 4,000g * Silent Oil = 3,000g * Prism Powder = 3,050g * Bronze Bullet = 5g * Toolbag (Shihei) = 20,000g * Corsair Bullet Pouch (Lower Jeuno only) = 25,000g Category:Custom Content